tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nuclears
The Nuclears is a 2004 animated sitcom created by Sam Logan. The show centers around the Nuclear family which live in Bluegrass, Hawaii. It aired at 8:30 on ABC from 2004-2008. The show was transferred to CWN for a sixth season. It officially ends on January 29, 2017. Producers James Rogue and Rob Tick say that the show will be returned "if it gets enough attention". Season One (2004) 1. Pilot: The Nuclears discover an evil scientist spying on them. Date: June 27, 2004 2. Dat Lil' Golden Clam: Brad Nuclear finds a rare clam worth $20,000. Meanwhile, Stanford, Brad's son has an identity crisis. Date: July 4, 2004 3. It Ain't Over Til The Umpire Dog Sings: Jonas, the Nuclears' pet dog who talks, becomes the umpire for the local baseball team. Date: July 11, 2004 4. My Big, Fat, Chinese Wedding (Pt. 1): Brad's father, Roger, invites him and the family over to China for his wedding, but a car breakdown may jeopardize the wedding itself. Date: July 18, 2004 5. My Big, Fat, Chinese Wedding (Pt. 2): The family discovers that Roger's fiance is a con woman. Meanwhile, Stanford gives Jonas a vital tape to play and hide from Brad. Date: July 25, 2004 6. Da Bomb: Stanford gets detention on the opening night of his favorite new movie. Meanwhile, Jonas and Jill track down an internet troll in the neighborhood. Date: August 1, 2004 7. Two-Dollar Quest: Brad accepts Stanford's dare to rob a bank, but neighborhood suspicion arises. Date: August 8, 2004 8. The Good, the Bad, and the Rugly: Jill decides to buy a new rug, but Brad has a secret hidden under that rug. Date: August 15, 2004 Season Two (2004-2005) 9. Stanford's Girlfriend: Jonas helps Stanford great ready for a date with the new girl in town from Belgium. Meanwhile, Louise uses a new rope to steal the new girl's chocolate stash. Date: October 10, 2004 10. North By North Louise: Louise has to face off against town because of a gun use rights debate. Date: October 17, 2004 11. Doggy Blues: Jonas finds saxophone playing as a stress reliever, but he discovers a rival next door. Date: October 24, 2004 12. Trick or Beet: Louise regrets her decision to set a town law that outlaws sweets. Meanwhile, Brad goes on his first trick-or-treat. Date: October 31, 2004 13. The Big Bully: Stanford gets bullied by a 7th grader and challenges him to a fight, so he goes to Brad for karate lessons. Date: November 7, 2004 14. Last Exit to M'aui: Brad is arrested for contaminating the beach. Meanwhile, Louise takes care of an animal harmed by such actions. Date: November 28, 2004 15. Polter-Heist: Jonas believes a ghost is haunting their house. Meanwhile, the rest of the family goes trick or treating. Date: December 5, 2004 16. No Nuclear Left Behind: The family goes hiking, but an avalanche leaves them trapped in a mountain. Date: December 12, 2004 17. Today, Sha-Morrow: Brad becomes Shaquille O'Neal's financial advisor, but quickly gets involved in a scandal. Meanwhile, Jonas buys an outdated flip phone. Date: January 9, 2005 18. P.I.s For Hire: Jonas, Brad, and Stanford start a private investigators organization. Meanwhile, Jill is accused of child abuse. Date: January 16, 2005 19. TiVo No No: Jill auctions the couch, but soon regrets it when Brad buys a TiVo with the money. Date: January 30, 2005 20. Dog + One: Louise competes for the town kids news segment, but she may be forced to expose Jonas for Grand Theft Auto. Date: February 13, 2005 21. Man of the House: Feeling that their relationship is dying down, Jill and Brad go on a night out. Date: February 20, 2005 22. Louise, Louise, Eggshells, Mac N' Cheese: Louise finds a new cheese allergy. Meanwhile, Brad takes trauma therapy. Date: February 27, 2005 Season Three (2005-2006) 23. Who Killed Mr. Robbins? Pt. I: The tables are turned when Brad's boss, Mr. Bartholomew Robbins, is shot and killed. Date: May 29, 2005 24. Who Killed Mr. Robbins? Pt. II: The investigation continues, and it's Nuclear DNA found on the gun. Date: June 5, 2005 25. Who Killed Mr. Robbins? Pt. III: In this thrilling conclusion of the epic three-parter, the killer is finally revealed to be Jonas. Date: June 26, 2005 26. Just Independence: Louise discovers an underground illegal firework ring under the neighborhood. Meanwhile, Brad has a bad luck streak. Date: July 3, 2005 27. Newf Kids on the Block: Stanford tries to stop his girlfriend from moving to Newfoundland. Meanwhile, Jonas helps Louise with her science project. Date: July 10, 2005 28. Gone With the Mint: Louise finds out that her real name is Mint and starts acting cool, but Stanford is jealous of all the attention she is getting. Date: July 17, 2005 29. The Great Prank War: Stanford causes a citywide prank war with Jonas' retaliation. Date: July 31, 2005 30. Noah's Bark: Jonas gets cancer, so Brad buys a new talking puppy called Noah. Date: August 7, 2005 31. The Dachshund King: Jonas becomes determined to uncover a secret society made up of dogs in Bluegrass. Date: August 14, 2005 32. Raise: Brad gets a raise, but to Jill's chagrin, he uses the money for unorthodox things. Date: August 21, 2005 33. The Letter: When Brad confiscates Louise's new phone, he discovers secrets she's been keeping for some time. Date: August 28, 2005 34. Brad's Device: Brad is unaware that at work he is creating a nuclear device for WWIII. Date: September 11, 2005 35. Bun Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest: Brad is fired from the paste factory, so he begins work at a Burger King. Date: September 18, 2005 36.$50,000 Under The Sea: The Nuclears are bribed by the town millionaire, Lewis McMullen, after Louise writes a story about his secret double life. Date: October 2, 2005 37. Fatman And Blobin: Brad, Stanford, and Jonas go out to find Halloween costumes, but a force lurking in the shadows wants to take them captive. Date: October 9, 2005 38. Vegas Is Vegan: After a night out in Las Vegas, Brad and Jonas both run as mayoral candidates. Date: October 16, 2005 39. The Imagination: Jill gets the car impounded, so Louise and Stanford make it their duty to get it back from prison lines. Date: October 23, 2005 40. Stanford Gets The Boot: After he misbehaves, Stanford is ejected from the Boy Scouts. Date: October 30, 2005 41. Bear Toilet 101: Stanford reluctantly tries to potty train a bear he found in the woods with the help of Jonas. Date: November 20, 2005 42. A Shiver Runs Through It: On the coldest weekend in the town's history, Brad is cut short on the A/C bill. Date: November 27, 2005 43. Fight The Power: Roger returns to town, but falls in love with Jill. Date: December 4, 2005 44. A Con Man and A Shyster: Two homeless men camps in the Nuclears' backyard. Date: December 11, 2005 45. Lefty Day Dibs: Jonas falls in love with the dog next door. Date: January 1, 2006 Season Four (2006-07) 46. Signature Trouble: Brad discovers that Roger and Jill plan to marry and move to Illinois, so he hatches a plan to adopt Roger, but causes adoption chaos in the Nuclear household. Date: May 14, 2006 47. Psycho: Jill signs up for anger management training; Stanford grows mustache hair. Date: May 21, 2006 48. A Winner Never Bites: Jonas bites Brad; a paintball bomber hits the school. Date: June 4, 2006 49. Construct And Serve: Jill becomes a woman of action and becomes a construction worker. Date: June 11, 2006 50: 50: The family and a few other recurring characters are taken hostage in a diner, and reminisce their favorite moments from the past 49 episodes via flashback. Date: June 25, 2006 51. Tear of A King And I: Louise is elected as student body president, and soon the power gets to her head. Date: July 2, 2006 52. Late Shift: After a late shift, Brad returns home intoxicated, to Jonas and Louise's dismay. Date: July 9, 2006 53. Row, Row, Row Your Boot: Jill become the town hero after creating a shoe that is sold internationally. Date: July 16, 2006 54. A Lone Ranger Again, Fanually: Stanford and Louise attend the Annual Sci-fi Fan Convention, but both have their own side of a fan war between fans of Star Trek and Lord Of The Rings. Date: August 6, 2006 55. Pancake N' FlapJack: After Brad and Stanford's favorite show is cancelled, they turn to a petition. Date: August 13, 2006 56. Two Hundred And Four Labradors: Jonas discovers that the family next door is offering puppies for sale that their dog had overnight. Date: August 20, 2006 57. Mission: Implausible: Brad is sent to Africa as a missionary by his church. Date: September 3, 2006 58. Travel On Pity: Stanford runs away to New York City, where he is identified as an orphan and sent to an orphanage for young men. Date: September 17, 2006 59. G.I. G.I. Joe: Brad is convinced to join the army. Date: September 24, 2006 60. Raining On R Parade: Jonas wants to join the band for the town parade, but is struck with a cold on the big day. Date: November 5, 2006 61. Flag of An American Flower: Jill's flower garden is slowly dying. Date: November 12, 2006 62. Take My Knife, Please: Jill has a habit of becoming insane and trying to kill Stanford. Date: November 26, 2006 63. That Wrinkling Feeling: Brad experiences a mid-life crisis. Date: December 10, 2006 64. A Pile In My Shoes: Brad discovers what makes him stupid, so he uses shock therapy to become smart. Date: December 17, 2006 65. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Lukewarm: Jill tries fasting to homer her mother's Christian heritage once she dies. Date: January 7, 2007 66. E. Plurubus Chew Gum: Stanford is the town pariah after advertising the rivaling town's most popular chewing gum. Meanwhile, Brad and Jill go to a fancy dinner party. Date: January 28, 2007 67. Little Big Mom: Jill goes missing. Date: February 11, 2007 68. And Then There Were Two: It's up to Brad and Louise to figure out a murder mystery on a train set to California. Date: February 18, 2007 69. Grave Danger: After a nightmare, Stanford stays away from phones. Date: March 4, 2007 70. Sliding Labradors: Jonas signs up for surgery after a fatal fall. Date: March 11, 2007 71. Blood Of A Nuclear: Brad buys an R.V. to the envy of Jonas, who ends up taking it on a joyride and ending up lost in California. Date: March 18, 2007 72. Road To Bluegrass: Jonas attempts several ways to get home. Date: April 22, 2007 73. You Kansas Always Hit Who You Want: Brad is sucked into virtual reality. Date: April 29, 2007 Season Five (2007-08) 74. Common Cents: Brad stays home on a Sunday morning, but discovers a bomb under the neighborhood. Date: September 23, 2007 75. I Know Why The Hated Bird Thinks: Jonas befriends a bird with artificial intelligence on the run. Date: September 30, 2007 76. The Last Band: Brad joins the parade for the town's 85th founding anniversary. Date: October 7, 2007 77. Regatta Be Kidding Me: Jonas and Stanford accidentally hijack a boat due to narcolepsy. Date: October 14, 2007 78. Headless: In a Halloween special, Jill is the only survivor in a nuclear apocalypse; Jonas is put in his favorite horror movie; Brad becomes king of Transylvania. Date: November 4, 2007 79. The May Tricks: Stanford is in danger of being expelled from school. Date: November 11, 2007 80. Telltale Mart: A store on the Bluegrass-Grassville border is robbed by the Grassville residents, so the Bluegrass residents work hard to get it back. Date: November 18, 2007 81. Easy Hider: A game of hide and seek on a family outing turns into a hostage situation. Date: November 25, 2007 82. Independence Jay: Stanford befriends a troublemaker in his class. Date: December 16, 2007 83. Papa Don't Need: Brad showers Christmas gifts on Roger. Date: January 6, 2008 84. Dial G For Grinder: Jill becomes well known for her signature sandwiches. Date: January 27, 2008 85. Apocalypse House: Brad considers moving after being forced by their rent to share the house with an unruly family, the Dogwoods. Date: February 17, 2008 86. Heroes and Villains: Brad is attracted to a new movie, but Jill forbids him to see it. Date: March 2, 2008 87. Boss Horizon: Stanford has an eating disorder. Date: March 9, 2008 88. Once Upon A Mime: Louise practices her mime act for the school talent pageant. Date: March 30, 2008 89. Way of the Slo-Mo: Brad teaches Stanford karate. Date: April 13, 2008 90. Shallow 11: Brad is sent out to Mars by N.A.S.A., but quickly discover Martians hijacked the spaceship. Date: April 27, 2008 91. Stanford Pencilhands: Stanford uses his old Halloween costume from Trick or Beet to get all the candy in town. Date: May 18, 2008 Season Six (2010-11) (On CWN) 92. Back A-Gin: Brad claims he invented the cotton gin. Date: September 26, 2010 TV-14-DLSV 93. High Drool Musical: Stanford's teeth melt, so his saliva grows out of control. Date: October 3, 2010 TV-PG-DL 94. Million Dollar Dreaming: Brad invites his workmates to a working seminar; Jonas throws out a tennis ball he digged back in 1997. Date: October 10, 2010 TV-PG-L 95. Strike: Brad is elected head of the worker's union to lead the rest of the workers on strike. Date: November 7, 2010 TV-PG-LSV 96. No Man's Desire: Jill tells the story of how her and Brad met. Date: November 14, 2010 TV-14-DLS 97. Saving Private Giant: Stanford accidentally turns a cute fairytale into a violent movie after he is hired by Steven Spielberg. Date: November 21, 2010 TV-PG-V 98. The Louise Redemption: A reenactment of "The Shawshank Redemption" with the show's characters. Date: November 28, 2010 TV-14-LSV 99. Quaking Bad: Brad spots an earthquake coming to Bluegrass. Date: December 5, 2010 TV-PG-DLV 100. The Grow-cial Network: Brad starts his own TV channel after the town mayor bans all television programs. Date: December 12, 2010 TV-PG-DLSV 101: Dr. Back, or, How I Learned To Start Worrying And Hate My Mom: Stanford runs away on his birthday. Date: January 9, 2011 TV-PG-DL 102. Ace Of Bass: Brad goes to a concert, but is convinced to become a bassist to raise money for Stanford's college fund. Meanwhile, Jonas is diagnosed with yellow fever and is convinced that Brad's new bassist "fame" lifestyle is the cause, so he decides to sabotage the concert. Date: January 16, 2011 TV-PG-DLV 103. Wheels Of Angels: Brad is put in a wheelchair after a car accident, but Jill gets tired of Brad's even lazier attitude than before. Meanwhile, Louise spies on Brad after he is a prime suspect of a crime. Date: January 26, 2011 TV-PG-LV 104. Twelve Angry Kids: The town's decision to replace the jury with children causes an argument between Brad, Jonas, and Jill. Meanwhile, Stanford is asked to join the jury. Date: February 13, 2011 TV-PG-DLV 105. Peepless In Seattle: The family takes a trip to Seattle, but may be a problem for Louise, who has a supposed sugar fix. Date: February 20, 2011 TV-PG-DLSV 106. Im-Brad-Stor: Because of poor work performance, Brad is replaced by a robot, so he goes on strike. Date: March 6, 2011 TV-PG-LV 107. Viva Nuclears: Jill downloads an app that enables her to track Stanford down, but it finds that he is on a train to Las Vegas. Date: March 13, 2011 TV-14-DLS 108. A Penny Ate Is A Penny Earned: Brad discovers a penny lodged in his stomach, so Stanford and Jonas go on a quest to get it out to avoid surgery/death. Date: March 27, 2011 TV-PG-V 109. Easter In Hawaii: Jonas uses his nose to cheat at the town's annual Easter Egg Hunt. Meanwhile, Jill's father visits, but takes control of the family. Date: April 10, 2011 TV-PG-DL 110. On Tin Air: Brad sues a robot company after he is injured by one of his products. Date: May 1, 2011 TV-PG-LV 111. Miller's A Killer: A comedian moves into town, but is a shady character. Date: May 15, 2011 TV-PG-D 112. Days Of Future Mast: Stanford builds a boat for art class. Date: May 22, 2011 TV-PG-DLSV Season Seven (2011-12) 113. No Man's Dream: An attractive woman is hired at Brad's job, but their discoveries that they have everything in common Brad worries will destroy Jill's love for him. Date: September 25, 2011 TV-14-DLS 114. Exit Through The Niceman: Brad befriends his neighbor, Mr. Niceman. Date: October 2, 2011 TV-PG-LV 115. Home Sweet Gnome: Brad's protest against humanity causes controversy. Date: October 9, 2011 TV-PG-DLSV 116. Halloween: Jonas hosts a party for dogs in the basement, but suspicion arouses upstairs, so he fakes his own kidnapping. Date: October 30, 2011 TV-PG-DLV 117. Adventures In Stanford-Sitting: Louise babysits Stanford. Date: November 6, 2011 TV-PG-DL 118. DOGDAYAFTERSOON: Jonas starts a Facebook account, but Jill sells the family computer after the family falls into debt. Date: November 13, 2011 TV-PG-L 119. Detention After Dark: Stanford and a few other kids break out of night detention. Date: November 20, 2011 TV-PG-DLS 120. Burger Ampu-King: After his eating habits cost him, he goes for a leg amputation. Date: November 27, 2011 TV-14-DV 121. I Can't Be Home For Christmas: Brad is forced to work overtime on Christmas Day to gain his boss's favor. Date: December 25, 2011 TV-PG-D 122. A Bar Is Born: After a health inspector closes Brad's favorite bar, he decides to open up his own take of the restaurant in his basement. Date: January 8, 2012 TV-PG-DLSV 123. Pulp Centurion: Jonas travels through time to become a Greek philosopher. Date: January 15, 2012 TV-PG-DLV 124. Hawaii Nine-0: Stanford runs into a police officer, who arrests him. Date: January 29, 2012 TV-PG-LSV 125. Small Warrior: Louise befriends her new physics teacher. Meanwhile, Brad lands himself in online marketing. Date: February 12, 2012 TV-PG-DL 126. Brad The Prisoner: Brad signs up for a DNA test, but is mistaken for a gay criminal, so he is put in a prison. Date: February 19, 2012 TV-14-DS 127. Withdrawal At The Races: Brad is forbidden by Jill to watch the Daytona 500. Date: March 4, 2012 TV-PG-DLV 128. Eye, Robot: Brad's robot counterpart returns to wreak havoc among Bluegrass. Date: March 11, 2012 TV-PG-V 129. How I Bet Your Mother: Brad buys a lottery ticket, but Jill best him not to spend the money on anything but taxes. Date: March 18, 2012 TV-14-DLSV 130. Art Of Chores: Stanford wants to learn karate, but Brad tricks him into doing his chores. Date: April 15, 2012 TV-PG-D 131. Mom's Last Words: Jill gets a visit from her mother's ghost. Date: April 29, 2012 TV-PG-DSV 132. Everyone Dies, Pt 1: Brad is killed by his road rage; Louise and Stanford go back in time, but fall victim to a Pennsylvania plane crash; Jill is attacked by an alley cat. Date: May 20, 2012 TV-14-DLV Season Eight (2012-13) 134. You Don't Have To Live Like An Amputee: Jones's battle against cancer May be the cause of his politically correct behavior. Date: September 30, 2012 TV-PG-DLV 135. Brad With An E: Brad wants to help Louise, but embarrasses her at the science fair, so he decides to make it up to her. Date: October 7, 2012 TV-PG-DL 136. Toyhood: Upon the discovery that she was born deaf, Jill decides to buy hearing aids in hopes of preserving her sense of sound. Date: November 4, 2012 TV-PG-L 137. Escape From Preaching Island: Brad becomes a missionary to Africa, but his fear of catching disease gets in his way. Date: November 11, 2012 TV-PG-DLV 138. The Newsmens' Society: The Town anchorman discovers a secret society made up of past anchormen. Date: November 18, 2012 TV-14-LV 139. Men Of Liberty Are Men Of Fractions: Stanford has both his history and math tests coming up, but get lost in a digital vortex. Date: December 9, 2012 TV-PG-DLV 140. Make Gov, Not Snore: Jonas buys a pillow to muffle his loud snoring. Date: December 16, 2012 TV-PG-DLSV 141. Mask Under Another: Brad attempts to save Christmas for the town when the town Christmas tree is stolen. Date: December 26, 2012 TV-PG-DL 142. Call Of The Brad: Brad buys an off-roader, but the car breaks down in a shady part of town. Date: March 3, 2013 TV-PG-LV 143. Two Roads To America: Stanford loses an important family heirloom in a children's gambling ring. Date: March 10, 2013 TV-14-DLSV 144. Jill Went Up A Hill: On a trip to Texas, the family is forced to stay in the Hill (King Of The Hill 1997-2010) household. Date: March 17, 2013 TV-PG-LSV 145. What She Wants, I Get: Brad has to salvage his relationship with Jill after a huge argument. Date: April 14, 2013 TV-PG-DLSV 146. Moo-man Nature: Stanford vows not to drink milk. Date: April 28, 2013 TV-PG-DL 147. Showing That Skin: Brad's new fitness program for overweights quickly becomes a handful. Date: May 5, 2013 TV-PG-DLV 148. The Blizz: The family stays in an Alps resort. Date: May 19, 2013 Season Nine (2013-14) 149. Bon Bon Trial: Brad is certain that a new restaurant is serving rotten meat. Date: September 29, 2013 TV-PG-DLV 150. Doggy's Got A Brand New Sash: Stanford decides to become a firefighter so he buys an old fire hose. Date: October 6, 2013 TV-PG-LV 151. Married To The Slob: Brad discovers his father's money inheritance, so he acts rich. Date: November 3, 2013 TV-14-DV 152. BROLO: Jill's brother visits; Louise uses a dog whistle to summon Jonas at any time. Date: November 10, 2013 TV-PG-LS 153. Brad vs. Town: Brad gets denied at an ATM so he takes his anger out on the town. Date: November 17, 2013 TV-PG-DL 154. Thwanksgiving: Brad hosts his family's Thanksgiving dinner. Date: November 24, 2013 TV-14-DLV 155. The Special: Stanford destroys the town bank after finding a bomb in his backpack; Brad is the main suspect. Date: December 8, 2013 TV-PG-DLS 156. My Fair Matey: Brad becomes a Navy admiral. Date: December 15, 2013 TV-PG-L 157. C.E. Jonas: Jonas discovers an oil mine and becomes rich; Brad gets promoted at work. Date: January 5, 2014 TV-PG-DL 158. The Brad Of War: Brad is addicted to the newest IPad game. Date: January 12, 2014 TV-14-LSV 159. The Autumn Of Her Miscontent: Jill becomes a substitute for a presidential candidate and wins, but her original becomes jealous. Date: January 26, 2014 TV-PG-DLV 160. Sweeter Than Candy: Stanford goes to a prestigious college after he cheats on SATs. Date: March 9, 2014 TV-PG-DLSV 161. Smite Of Passage: Brad is arrested after being a suspect of a hate crime against the church. Date: March 16, 2014 TV-PG-LV 162. My Phone: The family phone is pawned off by Jill, so the family fights for Jill's phone. Date: May 18, 2014 TV-PG-V Season 10 (2014-15) 163. Tenth Season Premiere Super-Special Special!: The family hosts a clip showcase with their favorite moments from the last nine seasons. Date: September 28, 2014 TV-14-DLSV 164. No One Ex-Pects The Woman's Opposition: After meeting his ex-wife at a bachelor party, Brad decides to go after her to New Hampshire. Date: October 5, 2014 TV-PG-DLV 165. Disease On Ice: Brad's cold May be rubbing off on Louise. Date: October 12, 2014 TV-PG-LSV 166. Lady's Ladybug Lover: Jill takes over the community garden. Date: October 19, 2014 TV-PG-DLSV 167. Brad And Deliver: Brad is forced to hide from the tax collectors after the family goes broke due to Jones's depression. Date: November 2, 2014 TV-PG-DLV 168. Last Year Old: Stanford is pushed back to preschool after discovering he was a preschool dropout. On the other side of town, Jill needs an excuse for not having a car. Date: November 9, 2014 TV-PG-DLS 169. Hollywood Louise-porter: Louise runs off to become a Hollywood director. Date: November 16, 2014 TV-14-DLS 170. Big Bad Brad: Jill and Brad buy a spa tub, but never arrives. Date: November 23, 2014 TV-PG-DLV 171. Run, Jonas, Run: Jonas sprints to lose his Thanksgiving weight. Date: December 7, 2014 TV-PG-DL 172. Jill: The Uncut, Uncensored, Extremely Extreme Diary: Jill wants to put on a play about her life. Date: January 4, 2015 TV-PG-DLV 173. Flyby: Brad works for the C.I.A. after many other failed employment attempts. Date: January 11, 2015 TV-PG-DLSV 174. Jay Pal: An old friend stops by to make Jonas jealous. Date: January 25, 2015 TV-PG-DLV 175. Movin' On Up: Jill moves away (for the rest of season ten), so Brad finds a girlfriend named Janet; Louise tries to compose funeral music, e.I. Mozart. Date: February 8, 2015 TV-PG-LV 176. The World Revolves Around Janet: Janet tries to cheer up Brad on his birthday. Date: February 15, 2015 TV-PG-DLSV 177. Brass-Blowin' Mime Trio: Stanford forms a school band, but he lip-syncs the lyrics. Date: March 1, 2015 TV-14-DL 178. The Beat Is On: Jonas goes on tour with Dr. Dre after he gets a hit single on the airwaves. Date: March 8, 2015 TV-PG-DL 179. Love And 9: Brad's picture is put up on City Hall. Date: March 29, 2015 TV-PG-LV Season Eleven (2015-16) 180. War Crisis: Jill returns, this time the leader of a vicious mob. Date: September 27, 2015 TV-14-DV 181. Put The Pump In Pumpkin: Stanford faces off against Guy Fieri in a pumpkin eating contest. Date: October 4, 2015 TV-PG-DLV 182. And Then There Were Ton: Brad discovers the power of weightlifting, but Jonas hates the idea. Date: October 11, 2015 TV-PG-L 183. Pain Party: Louise discovers the dirty history behind the mayoral race. Date: October 25, 2015 TV-PG-DLSV 184. The Vast And The Curry-ous: Jill wants a celebrity chef to mentor her for the annual seafood cook-off. Date: November 1, 2015 TV-14-DLSV 185. France: On a family trip to France, Stanford and Jonas inadvertently become leaders of an underground rebel organization; Jill has an affair with a handsome filmmaker, but his brother wants her also. Date: November 8, 2015 TV-PG-DLSV 186. √-1 2^3 Σπ: Brad smells pies one too many times. Date: November 22, 2015 TV-PG-LV 187. A Worth of Jobs: Jill decides to work in her husband's place after he is placed under house arrest, but the rest of the family is stuck taking care of Brad. November 29, 2015 TV-PG-DLSV 188. The Boy Who Knew Too Little: When Stanford decides to document Louise's life, he discovers that she is involved in Liam Neeson's latest blockbuster. January 10, 2016 TV-14-L 189. The Beast: On their camping trip to Oregon, Louise and Jonas locate the mythical Bigfoot. January 17, 2016 TV-PG-DLV 190. I'm Going To Raceland: IIn order to prove that women can do anything, she decides to run in a mmarathon across Hawaii's sands and seas. Date: February 14, 2016 TV-PG-DLSV 191. My Mother, The Treehugger: Jill joins an environmental protection agency, but discovers their true plans. Date: February 21, 2016 TV-PG-DV 192. Moneycall: The Nuclears discover a bunch of anonymous calls to Japan on their cellphone line. Date: February 28, 2016 TV-PG-DL 193. The Fast Lane: Brad inadvertently dates a middle-aged woman after wandering onto a dating website. Date: March 6, 2016 TV-14-DLS 194. What To Expect When Dog's Expecting: Brad wants to use corporal punishment on the dog, but Louise objects. Date: April 3, 2016 TV-PG-V 195. Beyond Blenderdome: Jill gets her own public access show, but it comes under fire from a ridiculed TV critic. Date: April 10, 2016 TV-PG-DLV 196. Bait Misbehavin': Louise goes out to sea with Brad for bonding. Date: April 17, 2016 TV-PG-L 197. Good Man, Batman, Conman, Cat Man: At an alcoholics anonymous meeting, Brad decides to dedicate his life to motivating fellow overweight men and women; Stanford is tricked into conning people on the seaport, but it quickly turns into celebrities. May 1, 2016 TV-PG-DLV 198. Jonas the Hot Saucey Dog: Jonas must decide between his business venture or family. May 8, 2016 TV-PG-DLS 199. Secondhand Base: While at baseball camp, Stanford becomes addicted to second-hand smoke. May 15, 2016 TV-14-DV 200. Isle Of The Lost: After celebrity Gary Baker picks the Nuclears to be on his television show stranded on an uncharted Hawaiian island, the family is forced to survive his torture. May 22, 2016 TV-PG-DLSV Season Twelve (2016 - 2017) 201. The Nuclears Star Wars, Pt. I: Set in the original trilogy, Brad (Han Solo) is frozen in carbonite, but turns back time to prevent the incident; Louise (Leia) and Stanford (Luke) find themselves trapped on Death Star II by Jill (The Emperor). Meanwhile, Jonas (Yoda) is locked in a battle with Darth Vader (himself). September 25, 2016 TV-PG-DLV 202. The Nuclears Star Wars, Pt. II: Jonas escapes Darth Vader, but must escape with an annoying Niceman (Jar Jar). October 2, 2016 TV-PG-LV 203. House Tools: Jonas uses his time machine to alter history for the better, but the disastrous results forehand are apocalyptic. October 9, 2016 TV-14-DLSV 204. Way of the Tribe: Brad discovers he's from Tuvalu, so he decides to reconnect to his unknown relatives; when elected class president, Stanford passes racist laws that create a social divide. October 23, 2016 TV-PG-LS 205. Pokémon Go and Vote for the Guy: Jill has doubts about Hillary and pits her liberalism against her moral stance; Bluegrass bans Pokémon Go due to accidents happening around town, but the city soon erupts into chaos when its demands to repeal the ban are not met. November 6, 2016 TV-PG-L 206. I Have a Dream: Stanford discovers his unknown racism, and uses it as an excuse for getting out of school. November 13, 2016 TV-14-DLV 207. Jonas the Bodyguard: Stanford rebels against his family a and brings his father's beer to a party, which leads Jonas to try and vent for him before his parents find out he's drunk. December 4, 2016 TV-PG-DL 208. Internet Buffoon: Jonas is embarrassed when a video of his confession to being gay is auctioned to a Chinese man, who turns out to be the professor that attacked the Nuclears in Pilot. December 11, 2016 TV-14-DLSV 209. Fixed_Game: Louise finds a new hobby in video gaming, but Jill wants to put a stop to her gaming binge and makes Louise see a therapist. December 18, 2016 TV-PG-LV 210. Crow's Creek: For Christmas, Brad takes the family to Canada for the perfect vacation, but Jonas, full of guilt about exposing a department store Santa, decides to eradicate the world of all other holidays. December 25, 2016 TV-PG-L 211. Forest Hump: In response to a quarter of the Amazon being cut down, Brad chains himself to a tree. January 8, 2017 TV-14-DLSV 212. Oscar Trumpina: Jill wonders what would happen if she hadn't met Brad; Stanford hears that YouTube is dead, so he starts an account and tries to upload as many videos as humanly possible. January 15, 2017 TV-PG-DLS 213. Forever, Pt. 1: In the first part of the Nuclears season finale, Brad is fired permanently and the family has to stay in Officer Dunlap's house. January 22, 2017 TV-14-V 214. Forever, Pt. 2: In the final part of the Nuclears seasonfinale, the family is kicked out of Dunlap's household and are forced to meet their untimely demise. January 29, 2017 TV-PG-DLV Reception 'Critics ' In 2004, after the Nuclears finished their first season, IGN rated the series 8.2, praising the show for the show's "different" humor and their unafraid political and satirical references. In 2013, executive producer James Rogue said "the show's golden age, 1-5 can be said to be better than the current ones 8-9." Fans Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy